puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cemikila
Cemikila exists on every ocean, although his main pirate (Cem) resides on Cerulean. He was born April 25, 2006 on the Midnight ocean. Cem and his best friend Xelliana have amassed the largest familiar collection in the game. Midnight Midnight was his starting ocean. From 2006 to 2008, he was in the crews (flags in parentheses): * Some crew with Kbhunter * DIVERSITY (Le sang de la victoire) * Bad Booty Pillagers (Phobos et Deimos) * Made of Fail (Fallen) * Walk This Way (Tyr's Own, Bipolar) Cobalt Cemikila moved to Cobalt where he took on the name "Cem". From 2009 to 2011, he belonged to the crews (flags in parentheses): * Mischievous Drifters (Maniacal Menagerie) * Yer Mum * For Fun (Wench, Forever Untamed) * Get Like Me (Elements of Fear) * Sauce (Emergency, Bacacock, Faded Legend, Anbin Alayam, Anomalous Purloiners, Across the Street, In Love and War, Static before the Storm, Charientism) Cerulean *Main character: Cem *Current Crew/Flag: Sauce/Charientism His best friends ever are: * Omgwtfcandy, the one that makes cat noises (fallout) * Xelliana, the one that can't pass Nickbush * Crip, the one who can't do anything * Darlie, the one who can't speak English * Mazi, the one that booches (never here) * Misscee, the one that is a slore * Drinkingonly, the one who nobody will wager * Stevensam, the one who has all my poe * Jabz, the one that gets off on crappy Indian accents * Ashleydawn, the one with the whiny boyfriend * Yankeejr, the one who no one says hi to Achievements * Captain of the crew Sauce which had illustrious fame with only 6 active members. * Past owner of the Cormorant Island Inn * Current owner of the Labyrinth Moors Inn * In a span of one month (Jan 18 - Feb 19), Cem won 7 colored familiars. * Cem has won 6 familiars simultaneously... twice. * In total, Cem has won 27 colored familiars and 44 tan familiars. Familiars 71 Total Won *Winner of a mint/tan parrot in an automated rumble tournament on Sage on May 29, 2008. * Winner of an orange monkey in the first color familiar Gunnery puzzle competition on Midnight on August 23, 2008 during the Summer Olympics 2008. (on his alt Cemik) * Winner of a lime octopus in the Familiar Frenzy Finale Gunnery puzzle competition on Midnight on August 24, 2008 during the Summer Olympics 2008. (on his alt Cemik) * Received an indigo/violet serpent in Cursed Isles on Midnight on July 5th 2009 for amazing Carpentry. * Winner of a tan monkey in an automated Rumble tournament on Cobalt on July 21, 2009. * Winner of a white/navy parrot in a familiar Blacksmithing competition on Cobalt on July 21, 2009. * Winner of a tan monkey in an automated Rumble tournament on Cobalt on July 30, 2009. * Winner of a black/tan parrot in an automated Rumble tournament on Sage on August 29, 2008. * Winner of a tan monkey in an automated Rumble tournament on Cobalt on January 14, 2010. * Winner of an aqua/navy parrot in a familiar Blacksmithing competition on Cobalt on January 18, 2010. * Winner of a light blue octopus in the Bilging/Blacksmithing competition in the February Familiar Frenzy Competition(FFFC) on Cobalt on February 1, 2010. * Winner of a rose octopus for carpentry in the Sailing/Carpentry bake off in the FFFC on Cobalt on February 5, 2010. * Winner of a navy/aqua parrot in a duty puzzle competition in the FFFC on Cobalt on February 10, 2010. * Winner of a maroon/navy parrot in the Alchemistry competition in the FFFC on Cobalt on February 16, 2010. * Winner of a copper monkey in the Familiar Frenzy Fists (Rumble tournament) in the FFFC on Cobalt on February 17, 2010. * Winner of a brown monkey in a duty puzzle competition in the FFFC on Cobalt on February 19, 2010. * Winner of a yellow octopus in the Familiar Frenzy Fisticuffs (Rumble tournament) in the FFFC on Cobalt on February 23, 2010. * Winner of a tan monkey in an automated familiar Swordfight tournament on Cobalt on March 11, 2010. * Received a navy/lavender serpent in Cursed Isles on Cobalt on March 16, 2010 for foraging. * Winner of a tan monkey in an automated familiar Rumble tournament on Cobalt on April 18, 2010. * Winner of a tan monkey in an automated familiar Rumble tournament on Cobalt on May 8, 2010. * Winner of a tan octopus in an automated familiar Rumble tournament on Cobalt on May 18, 2010. * Winner of 2 tan monkeys in the Winding Down (Weaving) competition on Midnight and Viridian on July 4th, 2010. * Winner of a tan monkey in the A Series of Tubes (Carpentry and Alchemistry) competition on Midnight on July 5, 2010. * Winner of a tan monkey in an automated familiar Drinking tournament on Malachite on July 14t, 2010. * Winner of 6 tan monkeys in the Crafty Crafting Celebration on various oceans on July 17, 2010. * Winner of a magenta/mint parrot in the familiar Bilging Rigging competition on Cobalt on July 21, 2010. * Winner of a tan monkey in an automated familiar Rumble tournament on Cobalt on August 15, 2010. * Winner of 4 tan octopi in the Sizzling Summer Send-off Competition in Weaving (3) and Alchemistry (1) on Midnight, Cobalt and Hunter on August 29, 2010. * Traded in enough tickets for a navy octopus and tan/tan parrot in the September Competition Event * Winner of a copper monkey in a Gunnery/Foraging competition on Midnight on October 21, 2010. * Winner of an aqua/light blue parrot (overall) and a tan/maroon parrot (Carpentry) in the Restoring Comprehension Comp (Carpentry, Weaving, Navigation) on Cobalt on October 30, 2010. * Winner of a aqua/tan parrot for Weaving in the Restoring Comprehension Competition on Midnight on October 30, 2010 * Winner of a tan/blue parrot in an automated familiar Rumble tournament on Cobalt on December 16, 2010. * Winner of 6 tan monkeys in the 2010 Sizzling Sendoff Competition on January 1, 2011 * Winner of a lemon octopus in the Ropin' the Wind Rigging competition on Cobalt on April 20, 2011. * Winner of a brown octopus in a Rigging, Bilging, Navigation and Sailing competition on Midnight on June 11, 2011. * Winner of a tan/magenta parrot in Sailing in the Vertical Integration (Sailing, Distilling, Carpentry) comp on Cobalt on July 28, 2011. * Winner of a tan/light green parrot in an automated familiar Rumble tournament on Cobalt on August 10, 2011. * Winner of a grey monkey in a familiar Rigging competition on Cobalt on October 4, 2011. * Winner of a green/black parrot in "In Blackest Night," a familiar Rumble tournament on Midnight on October 31, 2011. * Winner of a tan monkey in "The Sound of Violets" familiar Treasure Drop tournament on Cobalt on November 14, 2011. * Winner of a peach octopus for overall in "Tis the Season," an Alchemistry, Shipwrightery and Rigging competition on Midnight on December 1, 2011. * Winner of a tan/peach parrot for Alchemistry in "Tis the Season," an Alchemistry, Shipwrightery, and Rigging competition on Midnight on December 1, 2011. * Winner of a purple/purple parrot in the "Reindeers in a Row" comp (Blacksmithing, Carpentry, Duty Navigation, Gunnery) on Midnight on December 16, 2011. * Winner of a tan octopus in the "Purple Haze" automated familiar Rumble tournament on Malachite on December 21, 2011. * Winner of a tan monkey in the "Trip Refreshments" automated familiar Drinking tournament on Cobalt on January 19, 2011. * Winner of a tan/light blue parrot in the "Reconnaissance Combat" automated familiar Rumble tournament on Midnight on January 30, 2012. * Winner of a tan/light blue parrot in the "Reconnaissance Combat" automated familiar Rumble tournament on Cerulean on March 11, 2012. * Winner of a copper monkey in the "Checkin' the Nose" Sailing/Carpentry familiar competition on Cerulean on March 11, 2012. * Winner of an orange monkey in the "Ta Da!" Bilging/Weaving familiar competition on Cerulean on March 31, 2012. * Winner of a tan octopus in the "Jump in the Puzzle" all-puzzle familiar competition on Cerulean on April 28, 2012. * Winner of a rose octopus in the "Familiar Fencing" rigging, weaving, alchemistry competition on Cerulean on July 31, 2012. * Winner of an aqua octopus in the "Familiar Bilging" bilge competition on Cerulean on October 17, 2012. * Winner of a maroon octopus in the "Ruby Sippers" drinking tournament on Cerulean on July 31, 2013. Familiar Breakdown Post-Merge * Cerulean - 7 (Cem) Pre-Merge * Cobalt~ 36 familiars (Cem) * Midnight~ 16 familiars (Cemikila) * Sage~ 3 (Cemikila) * Viridian~ 3 (Cemikila) * Malachite~ 4 (Cemikila) * Hunter~ 2 (Cemikila)